The night mare
by BaileyRW
Summary: Gohan is sleeping over at Trunks' house, and has a nightmare. Your gonna have to find out the rest on your own.;  By the way NO YAOI! *ONE SHOT*


Gohan a 15 year old boy was sleeping over at Trunks' a 4 year old boy's house, because Trunks begged him to. Goten couldn't because, Goten still didn't finish his homework, so Gohan was sleeping in Trunks' room, next to Trunks who was fast asleep. Gohan looked at Trunks who was sleeping snuggly on the bed next to Gohan, then Trunks began eating his pillow. Gohan watched him for a few seconds before sleep took over him as well.

_Gohan awoke in his room, he looked up thinking, 'Wasn't I at Trunks' house' he slowly got up and sat at the table with Goten a 3 year old boy as his mom cooked pancake's for them, he sat there waiting while entertaining Goten as usual. Chichi giggled at them a little bit. Then the front door opened and Chichi began smiling with happy tears forming in her eye's. Gohan then saw Goten saying 'dada' toward the door and as soon as Gohan looked... he saw his dad smiling at them. But for some reason Gohan felt himself grow angrier and angrier as he saw the happy face Goku was giving them._

_Gohan began grinding his teeth together, his father only smiled and sat down at the table, "What's for dinner Chichi?" Goku asked happily sitting down and joining them at the table. Gohan only grew angrier as Goku smiled at his mother, as he sat beside Gohan, "How's your studying Gohan?" Goku asked._

_Gohan felt himself reach his limit, he punched Goku in the face, "WHY DO YOU CARE?" Gohan questioned as he powered to super saiyan, "You never cared! That's why you just left us!" Gohan accused._

_Goku got up laughing evilly, "Well, tell me this son. Why should I care about you, what will that ever do for me? I'll just die again, anyway?" Goku asked._

_Gohan turned back and began crying, "I knew it, It was all my fault and now, you don't care about me or mom, you don't even care about Goten! All because I had to go and get you killed!" he cried and began pounding the floor._

_"You should have taken the fight more seriously as I said. All of you might just do the same thing again. So why should I put my trust in any of you again?" Goku asked, everything around Gohan began to disappear leaving only Gohan and Goku in complete darkness._

_"WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM? WHERE DID THEY GO? ANSWER ME!" Gohan demanded as he ran up and Grabbed Goku by the collar of his shirt. Goku only gave an evil smile and also disappeared to nothing Gohan began crying as his fingers let go and he started falling into darkness. Then he landed on his feet in front of cell in the cell games. _

_"Gohan, are you gonna go all out yet?" Cell asked, then scene's began flashing to Gohan, watching cell, kill Trunks, Bulma, future Trunks, Goku, Chichi, and so on. _

_"NO, NO NOT AGAIN!" Gohan yelled._

_"And what are you gonna do about it," cell threatened and another flash appeared seeing himself in front of Nappa and Vegeta. He saw all his friends die in front of him again, this time by the hands of Nappa and Vegeta. _

_"No." Gohan cried, then seeing him in front of Goku in darkness again._

_"You see, you are no use, you may as well have never been born," Goku said to him._

_"No. no. no, no, no, no, no," Gohan repeated, "I've helped," He said. _

Trunks was leaning over Gohan shaking him, "Gohan get up, wake up! Gohan are you okay!" Trunks kept yelling.

Gohan began mumbling in his sleep, "No... no... no..." He said groggily.

"HE'S OKAY!" Trunks shouted, "Mom, dad!" He said, then they came in.

"He's okay, thank goodness," Bulma said with worry.

Vegeta only stared at Gohan, "What's he saying?"

"Ummmm, He just keeps saying 'no'" Trunks explained.

"Dad..." He said in his sleep with tears coming down his face.

"Now he said 'dad'" Trunks said, "Here I'll wake him up," Trunks said and took a deep breath, "GOHAN!" Trunks yelled.

Gohan jolted up, "What?"

"You powered up to super saiyan two!" Trunks explained holding up a mirror.

"Oh," Gohan muttered, powering down, "Sorry for worrying you," Gohan said politely.

"Don't worry about apologies, is anything bugging you," Bulma asked, feeling his head.

"Ummmm," Gohan didn't want to worry them more and said, "Can I just talk to Vegeta?" Gohan asked, everyone looked surprised.

"Sure," Bulma smiled.

"I don't want to talk to him!" Vegeta said.

"C'mon Vegeta, he needs someone to talk to," Bulma said.

"Fine," Vegeta murmured.

Gohan looked at Vegeta after everyone left and began playing with his thumbs, "Well, spit out boy, what are you waiting for!" Vegeta demanded.

"Right, ummmm, how did you get over your family dieing," Gohan asked slowly.

Vegeta looked surprised for a second, "You don't want to do it the way I did, It'll only hurt you more in the long run," Vegeta said taking a seat next to Gohan, "I just hid my feeling and sadness from the world," Vegeta said honestly.

"Oh," Gohan breathed.

"You shouldn't do that, it may hurt to much, you and Kakarot are to soft hearted to try that, it may damage you to much," Vegeta said, "You should probably just talk it out with someone,"

"Can I talk it out to you?" Gohan asked and saw the surprised expression on Vegeta's face, "It's just that... I don't want to get my mom or anyone worried," Gohan said.

Vegeta sighed, "Fine, but make it quick, I want to train after this,"

"Thanks... Vegeta." Gohan said as he began telling him how he felt and about his dream.

**A/N: I know all the one shot stories I write are sad, but that's just my style okay. Anyway, hope you like it. Another story all about Gohan. Hope you enjoy it. It was a lot of fun writing it. and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
